Unnamed
by dadspunkin13
Summary: [complete]Seto, Duke, Tristian, Marik, and Serenity all sinded up for the same game show not knowing it was a dating gameshow and were picked! with the host being Maximillion Pegasus things can get pretty crazy!
1. signing up

Hey peope this story is just for fun the first couple of chapters might be boring but it will get better trust me! they will also be short! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Signing up

Serenity, once again, was the center of a fight between Tristian and Duke, and was ,by now, a little annoyed so she began to ignore them. While looking at a builtan board she saw signups for a game show.

"Hey guys....HEY guys....HEY GUYS!!!"

"Yea Serenity." they said together

"Look at this. It is signups for a game show why don't we signup?"

"Sure!" They said togher and glared at the other. They signed up and the guys started argueing again

Do they ever stop? Serenity thought. Probably not.

A few minutes later

Mokuba and Seto Kiaba were walking after stopping at Baskin Robins for Mokuba (Seto got coffee at Starbucks) when Mokuba noticed the signups for the game show and said "Hey Seto this looks like fun why don't you join in?"

"I don't have the time Mokuba I am gonna be very busy the next couple of weeks."

"Well that is OK the gameshow isn't for a month!"

"I will be busy then too."

"Puhleeeeeesssseeee"

"No!" Mokuba gave him the puppydog eyes and then Seto said "OK!OK! Just stop already!"

Mokuba signed him up and they walked away.

later still

Man I need some money thought Marik. I could always go to Ishizu.... No not again I would get money but then technally i would be more broke i already owe her $50. He saw the signup sheets and said "Maybe the prize is some money..." he signed up and walk away

tbc

----------------------------------------------------

I know stupid huh well review neways! all flames will be used to make s'mores for my nice reviewers!


	2. the contest

hey people! it is me! sorry i havent updated in a while, Was busy! 

Btw if you are gonna read Random randomness!i need 5 girl reviewers to be in it! in the 2nd chappie the girls drag the guys to the mall and the boys each have to be randomly be paired up with a guy and go shopping i have Ryou, Odeon, Yugi, Yami, and Seto left!

thank you all for reviewing

-----------------------------------

ch 2

The contest

A few days later all the people recieved a letter. It was an invite to the show.it said

Dear Sir or Madam,

You are hereby invited to come and see, and maybe even join, The game show you signed up for. The contestants will be picked there so be ready!

The letter was ananomus and had no return address so none of them could tell who the host was.

1 week later

Serenity was riding with Duke and Tristian, who, for once, were not arguing about Serenity, but were discussing the contest.

"I got an ananomaus letter from the host." Said Tristain

"We all did knuckle head."

"Will you guys shut up we are here!" Serenity said

They got out of the car and saw a guy with a mega phone. He said "Girls to the left, guys to the right!"

"See you later!" Serenity said and went into the room to the left.

Afew minutes after she was seated the guy with the mega phone said "Please welcome your host Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus!"

The ladys cheered and Pegasus said "Thank you, thank you! One of you lucky ladys will be able to compete in tonight's gameshow! The hat please!" he drew a name, "The lucky lady will be..... Miss Serenity Wheeler!"

She walked up and followed Pegasus as the others were escorted to the showroom

"Miss Wheeler I need to ask you a few questions"

"OK."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Well I like to read and I like to sing."

"And where is your favorite place to go?"

"The beach."

"Thank you please sit here until I call your name" She sat down.

Meanwhile with the boys

The guys were all waiting and all of the sudden the guy with the megaphone came out with a microphone and said "Please welcome your host Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus!"

Duke cheered, Seto and Tristian thought _WHAT!?!,_ and Marik stared blankly as Pegasus came out on stage.

"Hello all! Four of you will chosen to compete in todays contest! The hat please!" he drew 4 names, "The contestants will be..... Duke Devlin, Tristian Taylor, Seto Kaiba, adn Marik Ishtar!"

The four guys got up and followed pegasus backstage. "OK now guys i need to ask you two questions. First, doany of you know miss Serenity Wheeler?"

They nodded.

He turned to Duke, "How do you know Miss Wheeler?"

"I am a good friend."

He turned to Tristian, "And you?"

"Brothers best friend and a close friend."

"And you" He asked Seto

"Brothers worst enemy."

"And you?" he said to Marik

"I met her in a tornament while trying to take over the world."

Pegasus was the only one shocked by this reply because well you know.

"Ok well stay here untill I call your names." Pegasus said and they sat down.

Later on stage,

"Please once again welcome your host, Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus!"

The crowd cheered as pegasus came out on to the stage.

"Hello and welcome to Win a Date! Now let us introduce our lovely lady contestant... Miss Serenity Wheeler!"The croud cheered as Serenity came out on stage.

"OK! Now lets meet oue male contestants! First up Mr. Seto Kaiba! He is the youngest CEO of his time and is president of Kaiba Corp.. He is also Serenitys Brothers worst enemy but despite that can he win Her heart?"

_'WHAT?!?!? I have to try to win the mutts sisters heart?!?!? Well she is kinda cute NoNoNO not cute defnatly not never never think that ah well just sit down and get this over with.'_ Seto thought

"Next Mr. Duke Devlin! The creater of Dungon Dice Monsters is a good friend of Serenity but is he good enough to win her heart?"

All of the girls cheered and wistled as Duke sat down

"Then comes Mr. Tristian Taylor! He is her brothers best friend and a close friend to her too but does he know her well enough to win he over?"

More applause.

"Finally Mr. Marik Ishtar! He met Miss Wheeler during a tornament while trying to take over the world, but can he rule her world?"

There was applause until Pegasus said 'trying to take over the world'. Then it was silent.

"OK then, lets get started!"

The crowd cheered again.

Tbc

------------------------------------

Phew that was the llllllllllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssttttttttttt chappie I have ever typed!!! sorry this wasnt up before christmas i was busy! XP oh well i will try and update soon!


	3. round 1

hey people i finally got arond to updating this well no one (except a couple of peeps) was reviewing ngso i went to this. omg after this i am putting up a new story. i will eather put up i'm adopted or my hero or a class project. you vote and tell me..... 

well here is the chappie

---------------------

Chapter 3

round 1

"OK in this first roundSerenity will ask you each 3 questions. At the end of the round one one of you will be eliminated. Each round one person will be eliminated until we have a winner! Round 2 will be a phisical round will be the phisical round and round 3 the final round will be a mystery round! well lets get started!" pegasus said

"OK first question. If you were to take me on a date what would we do and where will we go?"

"Well we would start out with a day at the beach followed by dinner on the boardwalk and we would end it with a moon-lit stroll in the park or by the beach" Seto said

"We would go and see a movie and then go to a fancy restraunt and have dinner." Duke said (how unorigional)

"We would go to a carnival and we would play some games and i would win you some prizes" tristian said(boring!)

"Well we would spend a day at the park and then we would go to a nice cafe and discuss books, movies and music." marik said

"Ok question 2 if you were stranded on a deserted island what two items would you bring?"

"You and a good book" Seto said

"You and a house"Duke said

"You and food" Tristian said

"Just you" Marik said (awwww)

"Ok the final question is,it is valentines day what present do you get me?"

"A beautiful diamond ring"(seto)

"A big box of chocolates" (duke)

"I would get you a teddy bear" (tristian) (.....)

"Flowers, Red roses to be exact" (Marik)

"Ok now for a comercial break and when we come back Serenity will choose who will be eliminated!" pegasus said

meanwhile at the wheelers......

"Man there is nothing on........ Hey what is this? Oh it is that stupid new dating show..... well there is nothing better on..... What?!?! isdat my sis and kiaba?!?!? and duke?!?!?! and tristian?!?!?! and MARIK?!?!?!"

back at the studio......

"Ok We are back! Serenity have you chosen who will stay?"

"Yes"

"OK then!"

"The people who will stay are...... Seto......... Marik......... and Duke. Sorry Tristian."

Tristian left and said nothing he went and sat in the audience. he looked at duke and saw him smirking at him.

tbc!

---------------------------------

i know stupid chappie my two fav answers for the q's are seto's and marik's REVIEW OR I WILL SICK MY MUTANT LEPRACHUANS ON YOU!!!!!


	4. round 2

hey all thanks for the reviews! well here is the next chappie! this will be a really short but the next will be really long! 

-----------------

Chapter4

Round 2

"Ok now for round two! Now Serenity likes strong guys that will be able to protect her. Is this right?" Pegasus said

"Yes that is correct!" Serenity said

"Ok so this activity will be the heave! Each of you will heave a 20 pound ball accross the room. Begin!"

Seto got 20 ft.

Duke got 10 ft.

Marik got 15 ft.

Duke was eliminated.

tbc!

--------------

told you it was short i had a writers block for this chappie! well the next will be long i must tell you it will be over soon so i need your votes in!(see last chappie th beginning for details! and for details for the story check my bio) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. the final round part 1

hey ya'll sorry the last chappie was so short. this final round will span 3 chappies sooooo..... yea. um well i guess that is it..... oh yea thanks for reviewing ! btw i dont have any mutant leprachauns but i know someone who does! 

----------------

chapter 4

Final round part 1

"OK now for the final round the mystery round! Please bring out the wheel of choice! OK Serenity what ever you land on is what the next round will be!"

"OK!" Serenity spins the wheel.

"Well it has landed on dates. As you all remember in the first round you all answered the date question? Well now you shall live those dates! We will do a coin toss to see who will take her out first! Call it in the air!"

"Heads." Seto said

"Heads! Seto Kaiba will be the first to take her out tommrrow. Then on the next day Marik Mshtar will take her out! Well that is all for our show tonight! See you tommrrow on win a date!"

at the wheelers

"SERENITY??!!?? What were you doin' on that dating show wit Duke? And Tistian? AND Marik? AND KAIBA?!?!?"

"Well whanI signed upI didn't know it was a dating gameshow and neather did Duke or Tristian!"

"Well you will not go on a date tommrrow with moneybags or the next day with Marik!"

"Joey you need to stop being so protectiveI can make my own decisions! AND I am going! That is final!"

the next day....

Serenity was dresses in a nice bikini(sp?) and had a shirt over it and she packed stuff to change into for dinner and a big beach towel and some sunglasses and money. She was standing outside wating for Seto to pick her up. Then the limo came. She got in and looked at Seto he was in swimtrunks and a t-shirt._ wow he looks good....._ Serenity thought.

The whole ride there they were silent. Then Seto annonced "We are here."

"I have never been to this beach before..."

"That is because it is my private beach"

"Oh wow!"

They went to a nice spot on the beach and Serenity set up her towel and sat down she then took off her t-shirt and started to apply sunblock. Seto took off his t-shirt and did the same then he took her sunblock and said "Need help with your back?"

"Yes thankyou."

the rest of the day at the beach was mainly flirting and swiming and they built a big sandcastle.

At dinner

They ordered diner then they were silent. _Gotta talk to him about something....._

"Um so what do you do for fun?" serenity asked

"WellI haven't had much free time until the past couple of days so not much really."

Well the rest was with awakard conversation and stuff like this and it would bore you so i will skip right to the moonlit stroll on the beach

"Today has been great Seto"

"I must admit i also had a good time. andI must say, I was thinking about quitting the contest. well untill today that is. You are definatly very different from your brother."

Serenity smiled. She knew he was trying his hardest to compliment her. She grabbed his hand. he grabbed her other hand. They kiss.........

tbc

----------------

this chappie is much better than the last i must say REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER GET THE S'MORES I PROMISED!!!!!!!!!


	6. final round part 2

hey ya'll! i will give out the s'mores next chappie and only if you review! well i must say this story is almost over and well i still need some votes i only have a few in i want all my reviewers to vote. (see my previous chappies for details and see my bio for story info!) sorry i took so long to update i was grounded XP well i guess that is it... 

-

Chapter 6

The final round part 2

Serenity came home with a huge smile on her face and went stright to her room. "Ahhhhhh! I hope tommrrow is as joyous as today!" (a/n the ahhhhhhh was a sigh)

The next morning

Serenity was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She was dressed up enough to look good but dressed down enough so that she was comefertable.

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Serenity said "Hi Marik! I am leaving Joey!"

"Well it is a good thing you wore shorts!"

"Why?"

"BecauseI brought my motorcycle!"

"Cool! You have a motorcycle?"

"Yea! come on here is your helmet."

Serenity put on the helmet and got on after Marik.

"Whoo! that was funI have never been on a motorcycle! WellI had the chance but my brother wouldn't let me"

"Well they can be dangerous if you aren't an experinced driver. ButI have been driving sinceI was 16!"

"Wow!" _man he is so much easier to talk to than Seto is for sure!_

Marik took her hand and they walked and talked like there was no end.

to the cafe!

"UmI would like the turkey deli sandwich no mayo."

"Yum that sounds good same for me." Serenity said she took a sip of her mocha cuppichino

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you enter this contest anyway? You seem like the kind of the girl that would already have a boyfriend of atleast have some guys asking you out."

"WellI didn't exactly know it was a dating gameshow and I just entered for fun how about you?"

"WellI didn't know eather butI entered for money. But ifI win this time I will get something better than money. I will get you." (awwwwwwww)

they kiss...

at the wheelers

_Oh god it is gonna be so hard to choose! i like them both and they both like me! hmmmmmmm i guess i will go with..._

the next day at the contest

"Well hello folks! It is me your host Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus! Lastnight Serenity chose who will be her man and now she will tell us!"

"WellI really like you both andI stayed up all night trying to decide butI have finally chosen..."

tbc

-

haha i had to put in a cliffie there. i noticed there were none so i just had to. REVIEW OR NO S'MORES!


	7. who did she choose?

Well everyone the last chappie of unnamed... my second complete. this is also your last chance to vote on the next story i do. btw i am taking off diary of a blind girl. i am not really pleased but if you still want a diary by serenity than tell me but i have a better idea that i might be putting up 

now for the chappie!

-

"I choose... Marik. The reason is because wellI seem more drawn to him andI still like you Seto just as a friend. I am sorry Seto."

Marik came around to her and they kissed and then Pegasus "Come join us next time on win a date!"

the end!

-

suprised you didnt I? Actually i was gonna make this a setoxserenity fic but i like the way marik was in this so it kinda fit. XP well if you want me to make a sequil then tell me but it will require some thought! Oh and here are the s'mores! hands out s'mores to reviewers btw i expect to see you all reviewing my stories! just then i see setoxserenity fans running twards me w/ a chair some rope and a tape labled tea and yami's speaches Uh oh! runs away you will never catch me alive!

This is Kelsey over and out!


End file.
